


Hold My Hand

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5. hold my hand and 38. blood - Rose/Ten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

“Hold my hand, Rose,” he pleads, taking her hand in his, wishing she would hold it, even just brush her fingers against his, some sign she knows he’s there. “Please, just take it. Please, Rose.”

Rose blinks, and the Doctor wonders if she’s even seeing him. Her head finally turns to the side, her eyes facing him and he wraps his empty hand around hers, bringing it up to his lips to brush her knuckles with his lips. This hand of hers, the one she’s used to try to stem her own bleeding, he can still taste her blood now, even after he’s wiped it clean for her. 

He shushes her as she goes to speak, and she offers him a weak smile, her eyes fluttering shut. Her body needs rest to recover now, and she will, he refuses to even consider that fact she might not. As her breathing even outs, he drops a gentle kiss on her forehead and stands back, wishing he had the courage to tell her what she deserves to hear.

Finally, he goes to move, to let her rest and heal, but her hand finally tightens around his, her grip like he’s the only thing holding her together. Eyes barely open, and tears forming, she asks, “Please, don’t let me go, Doctor, please.”

Pulling a chair over, he sits down beside the bed and whispers, “Never, Rose. Never.”


End file.
